


A Deep Itch

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Youngjae, Creampie, Kitchen Sex, Lots of Touching, M/M, Soft sex, Standing Sex, bap nsfw, cum on cupboard, handjob, needy sex, standing doggy, top Daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Daehyun seems to be the only one that can make Youngjae bow for him.





	A Deep Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Daehyun was making food in the kitchen when his handmade wandered in. Yawning, rubbing an eye, Youngjae came up and leaned against Daehyun’s back, wrapping his arms around the others midsection. A soft him sounded, smiles splitting both faces.

“Did you take a late nap?” Daehyun murmured, lowering a hand to caress the arms that held him. He felt so warm, suddenly, but the best kind.

“I may have.” He burrowed his face into the youngers neck and breathed in deep, sighing happily. “What are you making?” He peeked over a shoulder, tucking in closer so they were utterly pressed together.

“Mmm… roasted almonds. Just snacks for tomorrow. I got bored.” Daehyun offered, swaying his hips a little. He could feel the way sleep had hardened the males body, the press of his cock in the seam of his backside.

“I love it when you get bored. Wonderful things happen.” Youngjae praised, nuzzling back into that neck to kiss to that spine. He rolled his hips forward and Daehyun reached back, swatting a hip with an oven mitt.

“Hey! It isn’t my butt that gets the attention.” Soft chuckling came from the elder behind him and and he nipped at that neck.

“Ahh, why don’t you turn around and show me who’s butt, then?” Youngjae giggled at the scoff he could feel rather than hear. 

“In the kitchen?”

“Yeah, I mean. The only one here is Yongguk-hyung and he’s snoring in his room.” He swayed his hips, the hold on the younger male making them both glide back and forth. Daehyun groaned, tilting his head back. It exposed his neck, an opportunity that Youngjae didn’t miss as his lips latched to a pulse point and he kissed down, hands kneading the flesh he hugged.

“Mmm, alright…” Daehyun used both hands to peel the elder off of him. They shifted, facing each other a moment for gentle kisses and caresses, coming to a stop when they had changed spots and Daehyun was behind Youngjae. The elder snatched an almond, chewing it with a crack as Daehyun snorted and slid his hands down, fingertips playing down the others spine.

Youngjae hummed a soft moan as the hands found his pant line and hooked, sliding all the way to the front where he undid the button. Leaning forward, Daehyun kissed against his hyung’s neck while he pulled the zipper down. He did it one pop at a time, the sound of each one making Youngjae giggle which, in turn, had Daehyun giggle as well.

“Why are you laughing?” Daehyun murmured around a chuckle, finally done unzipping so he could nudge the pants down.

“It just sounds funny.” The elder responded, helping push his own pants down. He wiggled his hips seductively, digging in his pocket a moment before they clothing was out of reach. “Here.” Handing a small packet back, Daehyun took it and snorted out a humored scoff.

“You dirty hyung.” He turned the lube packet around in his fingers, shaking his head before he leaned and nibbled an ear lobe. “Turn around and take my pants off. I want to feel your hands.”

Youngjae nodded, nudging his pants off one leg so they remained only wrapped around one ankle. Turning, the male smiled, giving a kiss to his lovers sternum before dragging hands down that chest in a similar pattern as the other had to his back. He tickled his fingertips along the pantline for a moment, feeling the V of Daehyun’s hips. It didn’t take long for the button and zipper to be undone, hands pushed into the clothing. Youngjae was almost always so eager, needy, and Daehyun was both amused and turned on by it.

The fingers found his semi-hard cock first, Youngjae groaning as if his length had been touched and not the youngers. Daehyun grinned, his hyung enthusiastically pushing farther down and gripping hard flesh to stroke, bringing it further to mast. Lips touched, attempting to be gentle with each other though Youngjae’s excitement often would get the best of both men.

Daehyun pet over his elders chest while they kissed lightly, the other pair of hands pumping away at his heated flesh. His own hands found Youngjae’s cock, giving a few long, comforting strokes to the purple-tipped length he adored so much. As he did so, he could feel the trembling in the other, need rising up and making his motions pick up speed. He pressed harder into the kiss, making Daehyun grunt.

“I want you. Now. Please.” Youngjae pleaded, lips moving fast against Daehyun’s own.

“Shhh, I know.” The younger assured, reaching down to run his hand over the males sack and play with the seam, ripping out a surprised moan from the other. “Turn around.”

Youngjae, despite having one leg free, nearly tripped in his desperate need to turn around. Hands at his hips helped keep him steady, Daehyun eternally amused though he’d never get tired of knowing Youngjae was so eager, so wanting, of him. How he had gotten so luck, he would never know. Perhaps he’d done greatness in a past life.

Youngjae planted his palms on the counter before him, lowering his torso and hiking up his backside. On tip toes, legs spread, he wiggled his butt to the younger, teasing. Daehyun swatted the plump flesh of a cheek, a gasp sounding the stop of that wiggle. The elder groaned, laying flat after pushing away some of the things from food preparation. He heard the foil being opened, knew the lube was being applied, and he couldn’t be happier. His body shifted, wiggling in his enthusiasm and Daehyun had to place a calming hand to a hip.

“Keep moving and I won’t be able to go in, jagi.” Ears reddening from the word, Youngjae lowered his face so his cheek was against the counter. He forced himself to stop moving, swallowing hard when that body came up behind him and he felt the heat of Daehyun’s cockhead glide up and down his seam. It left a wet trail, the lube smearing just as the you get wanted.

The first press had the tip split him open, a view Daehyun loved. That spine straightened, a groan filling the room low and heavy. He kept going, pushing forward every inch until Youngjae winced. He rolled his hips backward, pushing forward once more. The body would open to him willingly, he knows. Letting up that spine, he caressed over the expanse of his lovers back while he rocked in and out. With each forward thrust, he slid further and further in until his sack pressed tight against the others flesh. Daehyun stayed there, reveling in the feeling as well as the low moan that Youngjae was muffling using both hands.

Smiling, Daehyun leaned down to trail kisses in a few places on that back. He offered a few long, slow thrusts while he did so. He wanted the body beneath him used to his girth before he really gave the elder what he wanted. Which, he knew, would eventually be a rough orgasm.

His pace slowly picked up, pushing himself up so he was vertical. Gripping hips, spacing feet, he started up a nice pace. The glide of his cock in that tight, warm space had his head tilt back and eyes slip closed.

The two males rocked against each other, hands on hips and another pair splayed out on the counter. Breathing grew ragged, Youngjae thrusting backwards hard in an attempt to pick up the pace but Daehyun held fast, dragging it out. He chuckled at the low whine he received, hips trembling in his grasp.

“Dae, stop teasing!” Youngjae looked over his shoulder, thrusting his hips back hard enough to punch a grunt from the other.

“I’m not teasing, hyung, I’m inside of you. That’s what you wanted.” He leaned to give a kiss to a shoulder blade. “It isn’t my fault you’re impatient.” Youngjae groaned, going up and down on his feet, bouncing that backside so Daehyun’s cock slipped in and out even while the younger didn’t move.

“I want more…” Groaning, Daehyun pushed his face to the place he had kissed and started thrusting again. Arms wrapped around ribs, holding the male tight as he picked up the pace. The pappappap of their mixing flesh filled the room with their harsh breathing.

Minutes passed, the loving feeling of each other, was a fairly slow crawl. A hand caressed arms that held him tight pushing one of them down. Daehyun spread his hand down, smoothing flesh as he headed where the arm led him. With a hot, loud groan, Youngjae thrust forward into the hand that wrapped around him. Daehyun felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile but it barely stayed, his mind more focused on the coupling.

He pumped Youngjae almost in time with his thrusts, just a little off. It was enough to keep the stimulation mind blowing, satisfying the elders need to have more, and more. At least for the time being. Daehyun worked the flesh of both their cocks, free hand digging fingers into ribs and shirt to keep a tight hold. Youngjae held onto the arm that pumped him, gripping the counter with the other. Neither male were aware of their surroundings anymore.

It seemed to come both fast and from ages away that Youngjae started needing more. The muscles in his backside clenched, encouraging the intrusive body to take more. Daehyun, not willing to go any faster, stayed the same. He knew it drove his hyung crazy but he loved it. Loved the way Youngjae keened, pinned against the counter as his legs strained to push back and make the thrusts harder, deeper. He loved the way that cock pulsed needily in his hand, precum adding to the glide of his digits. He loved the panting way that Youngjae breathed. More importantly, he loved the way the elder seemed unable to control the way his body writhed and pushed up against him in near desperation.

He could feel, and hear, when the man was getting close. The muscles on his backside started milking, twitching. His cock flexed, needy, as he moved attention to that head rather than the whole thing. He moaned into a shoulder, so close himself. Daehyun knew that Youngjae would trigger his own orgasm.

“D-Daehyun…” The elder whimpered, thrusting back and stilling. His thighs shook, body quivering as he came undone. Knees buckling, forcing Daehyun to keep a tight hold, Youngjae splattered his cum up against the cupboard. The intensity of his hyung alone had Daehyun tip over into his own release. While the creamy white ropes of the elder slowed to a dribbled over knuckles, Daehyun filled up his backside as deep as he could go.

Strained up on his tiptoes, Daehyun had bowed over the other. Face twisted in release, he relaxed and went limp against that back. Youngjae, lying flat over the counter top, had no problem keeping the other up without even trying.

A few moments of ragged breathing passed before Youngjae gave a pleased humm, feeling the loose cock slide from him. Both males, satisfied, pulled from each other.

Daehyun, giving loving kisses to a shoulder, straightened his clothes as the other followed suit. Without a word, Youngjae joined Daehyun in finishing the almonds.


End file.
